The Prefects' Bathroom
by sunshine600x
Summary: Harry goes to the prefects' bathroom, just like Cedric told him to do, and there he finds a surprise. malexmale, slash.


He had the map, the cloak, his wand and the egg. As he made his way to the prefects' bathroom, he couldn't but doubt the whole plan. How is taking a bath with the egg is supposed to help him figure out the clue? Still, he was desperate.

"Pine fresh," He muttered the password that Cedric gave him, and the bathroom doors opened. He walked in, but to his surprise, he wasn't alone.

"I knew you'd come, Potter." Cedric smirked at him, completely naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. His abs were wet from all the steam in the room, and his wet hair was dripping over his forehead and shoulder.

"Cedric," Harry was surprised. "I don't remember you giving me a time."

"I didn't." Cedric simply said, taking a step closer to Harry.

"But how…" Harry started asking, but Cedric shushed him, putting his finger on Harry's lips.

"I waited for you." He whispered, looking directly into Harry's eyes, who took a step back to find himself back to back with the closed door. Cedric took another step closer, their chests almost touched.

Harry was so horny by now. He could feel Cedric's breath down his neck, and his dick was so erect, his pants started hurting. He didn't care that Cedric had a girlfriend, and that he, Harry, had a crush on her. Right now, he just wanted him.

Cedric leaned in, and kissed him. Harry let him. They kissed passionately. Cedric held Harry's waist, and slowly slid his hands to grab Harry's buttcheeks, and Harry grabbed Cedric's wet hair in one hand, while the other slid up and down his back naked back.

After a few minutes of kissing, Cedric's lips slid to Harry's neck, while grabbing his buttcheeks. Cedric stripped Harry of his shirt, and Harry raised his hands up to help him before removing Cedric's towel leaving him completely naked. Cedric started sucking Harry's right nipple, while massaging the left one. Harry moaned.

Harry unbuckled his belt, and Cedric unbuttoned the pants and slid them down. While he massaged Harry's balls, he kissed his hairless pubes before licking his shaft all the way up to the head. Then putting it in his mouth, making Harry let out a groan.

Cedric sucked Harry's dick, while Harry tilted his head back against the wall, and grabbed Cedric's head, sliding his fingers through Cedric's wet hair.

"Stop!" Harry groaned. Cedric stopped.

"What?" He asked confused. He thought Harry was enjoying it.

"I don't want to cum. Not yet." Harry said. Cedric smiled, and stood up, kissing Harry again.

They made their way to the hot tub, kissing all the way, before Cedric held Harry from the shoulders, flipped him around to face the tub, and bent him over.

Cedric squatted, and put his face between Harry's buttcheeks, sticking his tongue up his butthole, his tongue going in circles, causing Harry to moan. He then stood up, and put his dick between Harry's buttcheeks, and started sliding it back and forth.

"Fuck me already!" Harry ordered. Cedric smirked at him, and entered him. Harry screamed, but Cedric covered his mouth. "You don't want to wake up the whole floor." Cedric whispered in his ear. Harry nodded. He slowly slid out, and back in again. Slowly, he started to gain speed, and his thrusts became stronger, and so did Harry's moan covered by Cedric's hand palm.

After a while, Harry freed his mouth from Cedric's palm, to turn his face around to kiss him. They kissed, while Cedric fucked him, before Harry turned all of his body around, and their boners were sliding against each others. They continued kissing while they got down on their knees, Cedric fingering Harry, while Harry grabbed his buttcheeks.

Then, Cedric pushed Harry back, grabbed his legs, pulled him closer, and put his legs over his own shoulders. He positioned his dick, and entered Harry again, causing him to moan harder.

Cedric fucked him so hard. Harry has never felt so hot and horny in his life. Cedric kept fucking him, rearranging his guts, and Harry kep moaning so hard, feeling Cedric's hips thrust against his butt, and his dick deep inside him.

"I'm cumming!" Harry said. Cedric leaned in, kissing Harry while still fucking him, tipping him over the edge. Harry came all over his abdomen, while Cedric continued fucking him for a few more seconds before he came inside him too.

They were both exhausted, laying on the cold bathroom floor. It was the best sex Harry has ever had. Well, it was the only sex he has ever had, but it still was great!

"Mermaids." Cedric breathed out. "The next challenge is mermaids."


End file.
